The Secret Volturi Princesses
by Freako.Twins
Summary: Four new vampires turn up on the Cullens doorstep... Who are they and what do they want..?.  Hilarous and dangerous arguments... WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE... OC's... enjoy. x.
1. the volturi?

**The secret volturi princesses.**

**Hey, everyone. x.**

**I would like to start of by saying that this story has ****TWO**** authors... **_**Evil Neko. x.**_** and **_**o.0-Skater-Twerd-0.o **_**but we use this joint account to create our own collaborations seeing as we can never agree on who's profile to put the stories on. :P**

**We are sisters and we are very weird so i would like to put this as a warning...**

**BEWARE: ****Wierd twins writing fanfictions. This is not a normal story. **

**Lots of love, Tasha and Demi... (which are our names, not random people). x.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Demi: "Jasper is mine."**

**Stephenie Meyer: "No, he isn't... he's mine, along with all of the others."**

_**Tasha: "Well... Can I have him then..?."**_

**Stephenie Meyer: "No... neither of you can have him."**

**Aro: "Girls... what do you have to say..?."**

_**D+T: "Sorry, we broke you're vase in the library..?."**_

**Aro: "Good- WHAT..?."**

_**D+T: "They did it." *points to Demitri and Felix***_

**Demitri+Felix: "Hey, no we didn't!"**

**Aro: *Muttering to himself* "Put all breakable things out of their reach!... Now girls... What else do you have to say..?."**

_**D+T: "Well... There is a Demi sized hole in the kitchen and a Tasha shaped one in th gym... Which would you like us to confess to..?."**_

**Aro: *Pinches bridge of nose and walks away***

**Marcus: "...Girls..."**

_**D+T: "Ooh... someone is calling us."**_

**Caius: "GIRLS!"**

_**D+T: "Aah... We do not own Twilight... Caius.. Stop staring at us.."**_

**Caius: "Mwahahahaha."**

_**(Told you we're not normal... :P )**_

**.Chapter one 3rd person.**

Four vampires, wearing Volturi cloaks and the volturi crest, ran up the long winding driveway to the white house with the glass walls, where eight Vampires stood awaiting their arrival. The cloaked figures drew closer to the end of the driveway and the Cullens came into view. The mysterious strangers came to a sudden halt before a fluffy ball of silver and white fur dived from beneath one of the dark cloaks, going straight for Emmett. He was cringing and squirming away from the puppy as he licked and nipped at his ankles. The strangers lowered their hoods. There were two identical females and two males stood at their sides. The girls had dark black hair with silver tips... one had bright yellow eyes while the other had stormy grey. The males also had black hair that hung in their eyes, they were both about 6"5' and one had a possesive look in his eye and he took a protective stance as his ice blue eyes flickered between the Cullens and the female with the stormy grey eyes.

"Can you at least _try_ to control that thing?" said the female with the stormy grey eyes to the other female.

She looked shocked as she replied with;

"_He _is _not_ a _thing_!" her eyes turning the same stormy grey as the other. It was now impossible to tell them apart.

"Sorry... Can you at least _try _to control _him_ before I eat _him._"

"You will not eat Paul!" the girl said at the same time as the male with the aqua eyes said, "Please,_ please_ eat him."

The male with the protective stance relaxed a little as he gasped in fake horror at what the other male had said.

The copper-haired, golden-eyed vampire interupted the glaring contest that was now taking place between the smaller coven.

"Can somebody _please_ tell us what is going on my head is _killing _me. Everyone is confused... except Carlisle."

The male vampire with the ice-blue eyes stepped forward and introduced his coven.

"I am Jesse Peacock, and this is my mate Tasha Rivers, her twin sister Demi Rivers and Demi's mate, Damon Miles. It is nice to meet you."

"We are the Cullens... our names are-"

"We know your names Carlisle."

"Are you from the volturi?" The coven leader asked, slightly worried for his family's safety.

"Our coven is originally from the volturi, although we are hardly ever there now due to our travels... We are part of the main family so we are still part of the volturi, yes." The blue-eyed vampire, now known as Jesse, explained.

"Can someone please get this _thing _off of me?" Emmett squealed from where he had been forgotten.

"How many times do I have to say this... HE IS NOT A _THING_!" One of the twins, who now had red eyes, shouted while walking over and picking up the small dog.

"Ermm... sorry to be the one to ask... but is there an possible way to tell you two apart?" Questioned Jasper.

"Not really." All four said at the same time.

"Well... I have an idea!" Said one of the twins before grabbing her sisters arm and disappearing into the forest... probably running home for a while.

"Do you drink human blood... Sorry to ask but... we cannot tell by any of your eyes." asked Esme.

"No, we are vegetarian." Jesse answered putting quotation marks around the word 'vegetarian'.

One of the Cullens had opened their mouths to speak but before any sound could come out one of the twins burst back onto the driveway.

"There, now you can tell us apart." Exclaimed the twin who now had emerald green streaks in her hair.

"Oh my god... Demi... Your hair is green." Said Damon, sweeping his own hair from his eyes.

"No shit, sherlock."

"Demi... What did you do to Tasha's hair?"

Before she could answer a blur of black had tackled Demi to the floor. They all looked over to see Tasha, who now had purple hair tips, had pinned Demi to the floor.

"Not that I don't like it but... if you _ever_ touch my hair again... I will eat Paul!"

"Try it... I will eat Nate!"

Tasha gasped and her eyes turned an angry red colour.

"I thought they already had mates?" Edward asked no-one in particular.

"Oh... they do... Paul is the dog... and Nate- where is Nate... he hasn't attacked anyone yet..." Jesse answered.

"Dude... he only attacks _you._" teased Damon.

"Thats not true!" Jesse whined.

"Yes it is." Damon, Demi and Tasha exclaimed in unison.

"Ok... so what is Nate?" asked Esme attempting to stop another argument between the four of them.

"Nate is my pet... Demi likes dogs... I like Dragons."

"Pfft, Dragons don't exist!" Scoffed Emmett.

"What so vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters can exist but dragons can't?" Retorted Tasha.

"Well... prove it." Emmett taunted.

Tasha reached behind her head beneath the curtain of her hair and pulled out and small black-tainted blue dragon who was now wrapped around her wrist.

"Proof enough for you?" She smirked at Emmetts dumbfounded expression. She laughed as the little dragon glared at everyone, one by one. He stopped at Demi and hissed before scuttling back up Tasha's arm and sitting on her shoulder.

"Ooh... I dont think he likes you hair Dem." Damon teased... effectively starting another glaring contest. Demi slowly made her way over and stood next to him before hitting him upside the head in one swift motion.

"Ow." He whined, "What was that for?"

"_That _was for being you. And I hate you."

"Hate you more." Damon retorted in a child-like sing-song voice.

All of the Cullens seemed truly shocked by this behaviour. They had never seen a couple like this before. Vampires respected their mates but these two... these two were hopeless.

"You will get used to there weird shows of effection... This is usual for the two of them." Jesse explained to the Cullens.

"Here we go again." Tasha muttered under her breath, knowing fully well what was to come.

**Thanks for reading. x.**

**Please review... you know you want to. x. (ooh... it rhymed. x.)**


	2. school?

**...The Secret Volturi Princesses...**

_**chapter two.**_

_**Hey. **_

_**From now on this story will have two sets of authors notes. **_

_**The ones in itallic will be by Evil Neko. x**_

_**The ones not in itallic will be by o.0-Skater-Twerd_0.o**_

_**Both will be in bold.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**heeeeeey. x.**_

_**has anyone else ever walked into a room and then forgot what they went in for in the first place..?. Yeah, I do that alot...**_

_**or thought when they were kids that fish in a tank would follow your finger..?. well i recently found out that... they dont... but turtles do... and they try and eat your finger...**_

_**... i dunno why i am telling you guys this... i am just bored and hyped up on coffee and ALOT of sugar... I feel like L... Plus it is 3 am and my 'mild' case of insomnia is keeping me awake...**_

_**... I wonder where mum hid my chocolate...**_

**Heyyyyyy! It's meeeeeeee!**

**well i'm not going to talk a load of crap like Tash just did... Buuutttttt... I will tell you that I am hungry. Do you have any food for me?**

**Anyways here's the Disclaimer... but it's gunna be a boring one kuz I really can't be arsed to write a big funny one and because i've just woke up... (I had a nap)**

**we do not own twilight**

_**Tasha's pov**_

I was sat on the sofa in the Cullens home... They had offered to let us live here with them for a while... we did not want to officially join their coven because we were very happy, just the six of us; Jesse, Demi, Damon, Paul, Nate and myself. Of course, we weren't telling the Cullens everything. Our names were pretty much the only thing they knew about us.

Jesse came and sat next to me and he put his arm around my shoulders while I wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed the top of my head and was about to speak when Demi, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie walked in.

"HAVE YOU SEEN DAMON... HE DISAPPEARED WITH PAUL AND EMMETT. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM IF HE TOUCHES MY DOG!"

Demi was furious... so was Rosalie by the looks of it.

"HE TOOK NATE TOO!"

In less than a second my eyes had changed to a vicious angry red colour that matched my sisters perfectly. All of the Cullens followed Jesse's lead and took a few steps away from the two of us. Before we could go anywhere Emmet and Damon ran down the stairs dressed in rediculous superhero costumes...

Emmet was holding my hissing, spitting dragon an arms length away while I glared holes into his face. I ran over to him and snatched Nate out of his hands and placing him gently on the ground before slamming Emmett into a wall.

Demi started to make her way over to Damon slowly, even slow for human pace. Damon started begging for his life.

"Oh, erm, come on... Demi..?. Demi..?. Please dont kill me... I didn't Hurt Paul... I promise I didn't... oh come one... Baby D..?. Demi... Baby D..?."

Demi didn't answer. Which means... she is pissed. Damon quickly put down the dog, who ran for cover behind Jesse. Demi suddenly broke out of her slow pace and slammed into Damon, effectively cutting off his air supply by pinning him against the wall by his throat. He squirmed for a while before she dropped him to the floor.

"Damon.." She started, her voice still holding a slightly angry tone.

"Y-Yes..?." Damon stuttered in reply.

"Why the hell are you dressed as a superhero?" She asked, Her eyes changing from red to baby blue.

"Because we are just like superhero's, dont you think? I mean the super speed and the super strength and all the crazy powers we get..." Damon started explaining.

"Plus, we sparkle." Emmett finished happily.

"Dude... we do NOT _sparkle._" Me, Demi, Jesse and Damon answered at the same time.

"You have to... all vampires sparkle." Stated Jasper, Confused.

"Not us... as we explained before... we are members of the main family at the volturi... the royals do NOT _sparkle..._ unlike you faeries... no offence..." I explained.

"... Well... Some offence." Demi finished for me. After that comment we both burst into a fit of giggles while the Cullens glared at us for calling them faeries.

We stood up and walked towards the Cullens. We looked at each other and then turned to the Coven again. Our eyes turned silver and so did our hair. We stared at the Cullens for a while, meeting each of their eyes, one by one, before starting to speak. It was a language only the two of us understood, it was our power. Anyone who we speak to in this special language will become hopelessly confused and will fall under our spell of confusion. We loved using it, it was so fun, but the drawback of this power is that we can only use it when we are together, one of us cannot do it on our own. Jesse and Damon had come over to pull us away from the Cullens so that they would be able to regain their thoughts.

When we broke our spell the Cullens stared at us for a while, they were completely dumbstruck.

"Apologise." Jesse ordered.

"Aww... do we have to?" We whined in unison.

"Yes."

"Out loud?"

"Of course."

"Can we write a note?"

"Oh... fine... Just. DO. IT. NOW."

We used our telekinisis, another one of our powers, to bring a writing pad and pen down from upstairs. We quickly scribble a note that read;

_Sorry, alright. Won't happen again._

The Cullens looked at us in disbelief and we just grinned and ran off.

**Jesse's pov**

I sighed as the twins ran upstairs, closely followed by Nate, who flew onto Tasha's shoulder before crawling down her arm to curl around her wrist in his usual position, and Paul, who bounded playfully up the stairs until Demi turned and scooped the little husky into her arms and continued running after her sister. I chuckled at my girlfriends' childish behaviour, after all we were not officially married. Yet. Maybe there will be a wedding soon.

Me and Damon turned to look at each other before telling the Cullens we were going to check on our girls. We sped up the stairs and followed their scents before coming to the window at the back of the house. We looked at each other confused again before jumping out of the window and picking up their scent again on the ground following it back inside the house, it had lead us through the kitchen around the outside of the house before taking us throught the front door. We walked throught the hallway and into the sitting room still following their scent before we found them sat on the love seat with big cheesy grind on their faces and Tasha had purple eyes whereas Demi had bright green eyes. Playful eyes. At least we now they sent us on a random chase around the house on purpose. The Cullens just looked between the four of us wondering if yet _another _argument would break out. Poor sparkly vampires, the arguments we're having today are toned down. A lot.

I just went and picked Tash up before sitting down in her seat and pulling her onto my lap, I looked over to see how Damon was doing. He was trying to do the same thing as I did but he should have know it wouldn't work. He started to pick up Demi, who had a very confused look on her face not realizing what was going on. As soon as he started to sit down she jumped out of his arms and swiftly kicked him just to the right of his gut. Damon let out a grunt before he fell towards the arm of the sofa where Paul was sleeping. Just before he landed on the sleeping dog Demi snatched the dog away and strated to scream at Damon.

"YOU JUST NEARLY SQUASHED PAUL! FOR GODS SAKE YOU COULD HAVE MOVED! Idiot!" She muttered the last bit under her breath but everybody heard.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KICKED ME TOWARDS HIM! IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE WAS IN THE WAY!" He shouted back. Here we go again.

"HE WAS SLEEPING! HE DIDN'T NOW TO MOVE YOU IDIOT!"

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SLEEPING THEN SHOULD HE! I mean _seriously who needs sleep_?"

One of us needs to stop this before it gets too much. As if she was reading my mind Tasha quietly whispered, "Enough!"

They both stopped arguing straight away and looked towards everyone with sheepish looks on their faces. They turned towards each other and started to speak at a normal human level.

"I still hate you." Damon said with a grin.

"I hate you more." Demi retorted. Her eyes went pink before quickly before turning white. I don't see why they don't just show it.

_**Hey... thanks for reading... please review... you know you want to. x.**_

_**=D **_

_**Hope you liked it. x.**_

**Rape our review button... please, please, please! Youuhhh nooo youuhhh wanttttt toooooo, youhhh nooo youuhhh neeed toooo! Hope to hear from you!**


	3. love?

**...The Secret Volturi Princesses... chapter 3**

_**Hey everyone. x.**_

_**Its meeeee. x.**_

_**I will apologise now for any and all weird authors notes...I am a strange person...**_

_**=D**_

_**Read and review. x.**_

_**enjoy. x.**_

_**Tasha. x.**_

**Heyyyy... did you rape our review button last chapter? you best have... unless your new to the story and ain't review till you get to the end of this chapter...**

**oh we forgot... Belle isn't in this story and the pairings are Edward and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Demi and Damon, Tasha and Jesse, jasper. Don't worry Jasper will have a mate eventually... but your just gunna have to wait and see who it is! :D**

**Tasha is a bit weird... but then again so am I... BE WARNED!**

**Kay, I'm gunna shush now and let you get on with the story :P**

**enjoy**

**Demi.**

**Jesse's POV**

Carlisle had insisted that while we are living with him and his family we have to act at least a little like him... That includes going to school with our 'cousins'. I warned him... I really did... so when the twins kill someone, I can not be held responsible. We were split into different classes...

I went to class with Edward and Rosalie... Damon went to class with Emmett and Alice... and the twins went to class with Jasper.

I climbed out of Edwards car followed by Edward and Rose. They led me into their class, and we were late... haha. That was the twins' fault... they decided that if they were being forced to go to school, they were going to be late.

"Ahh... Edward Cullen... Rosalie Hale... You are late."

"Ahh, yes we apologise, sir" Edward started.

"We have some new family members joining the school... Carlisle asked us to watch out for them since they have never been to school... They have only ever been home schooled and do not wish to start school, so the rebelled by making us all late." Finished Rosalie with a hint of irritation clear in her voice. She threw a glare at me over my shoulder and I just shrugged and grinned back at her.

"Oh, I see... would you introduce us to our new classmate." Replied the teacher.

"Of course... Everyone this is Jesse Peacock, our cousin... Our other cousins are also in the school somewhere... Damon Miles, Natasha Rivers and Demitria Rivers." Edward explained.

"Dude... if the twins hears you calling them Natasha and Demitria you will not live to see another day, understand?" I said. The class started laughing but it quickly faded when they realised that I was deadly serious.

"But their names are Natasha and Demitria."

Suddenly the classroom door swung open and there stood Demi and Tasha... Uh oh... I quickly grabbed Rosalie's arm and dragged her to her seat. Edward watched me and I stage-whispered;

"You're on your own mate... Told you not to call them that."

Both of their eyes were blazing a blood red, showing their anger.

"Call me Demitria on more time... I dare you, _Eddie._"

Tasha smirked along with Demi and I slowly crept towards them.

"Tasha... at least wait until we get home to kill him ok... Nate will be able to help you then." I said. She grinned while Edward started glaring at me knowing full well that I was serious.

"Oh and Demi... It was Damon that told him you're names in the first place." I finished.

"BUT MY NAME ISN'T DEMITRIA! YOU CAN EVEN CHECK MY _BIRTH CITIFICATE_!" she screamed before she started to storm off, at human pace of course, muttering about murdering Damon and making Paul eat him. Tasha giggled and then spoke for the first time.

"I apologise for interrupting you're class sir. Me and my sister get carried away some times... it was nice to meet you all... Edward... I suggest that you skip town, as soon as the school bell goes, the hunt is on." She smiled a sickly sweet smile that made me shiver. At least it wasn't directed at me this time.

"Jesse? If you see Damon, tell him to avoid Demi for a while... or tell him to get her a new puppy, that always calms her down."

I chuckled as Jasper suddenly appeared at the door dragging Tasha out of the room, to join Demi, and into their class.

**Jasper's POV**

I was walking to class with the twins when I felt them get angry. I turned around just in time to see them disappear around a corner. I followed them to Edward, Rose and Jesse's classroom. By the time I got there Demi was storming out. I grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the doorway where I quickly grabbed Tasha's arm and dragged them both to our classroom throwing calming waves at them the whole time. Eventually their eyes turned from red to greeny blue. I walked into the classroom still dragging my 'cousins' with me.

I gave my teacher an apologetic nod and she just smiled. She then asked me to introduce the new students to the class.

Everyone looked utterly shocked that I was going to talk, many even had a look of disbelief on their faces but I didn't expect any different. I realised that I was still holding their arms tightly so I pulled them forwards before letting them go.

"These are the twins, Demi and Tasha. They are my cousins. They staying with us for a while and have been forced by Carlisle to attend school against their wishes." I then took my seat while the twins smirked at everyone. I looked around the class. It seemed that all the girls were staring in awe at how beautiful they were and all the boys were crushing on them... already. I sighed as they took their seats on either side of me since I generally sit alone when none of my family are around.

**Damon POV**

Why do we have to go to school? It's sooo boring all you do is sit there and listen to the teacher drone on and on and on. I kinda miss Demi but I'd never tell her that or anybody else, it's just... not us.

Me, Emmett and Alice walked into our first period of the day... Chemistry. Urghhh. We walked in and Alice introduced me to the teacher, I really can't be arsed to learn his name, who made me talk about myself in front of the class. I decided to keep it simple and basic.

"I'm Damon. I'm a boy. And I hate my girlfriends dog." I got a few snickers at that, I gave them all a big smile and made my way to the back where Emmett and Alice were already seated and saving me a space between them.

The teacher started his lesson as I sat down totally over-looking our tardiness, I think I might like this teacher, I'll have to learn his name sometime in the near future. About twenty minutes into the the torturous lesson Emmett nudged me, so I nudged him back, he nudged me again, so _I_ nudged him again. It went on like that for about five minutes before Emmett whispered in vampire speed,

"Your not going to give up are you?"

"Nope!" I replied back at the same speed with a cheeky grin on my face.

We were quiet for a few minutes before the teacher started us on a practical, he told us to get into pairs and then he called us up to get our equipment. Me and Emmett went up to get the chemicals, tubes and beakers before returning to our seats and gaining mischievous smiles on our faces.

I had no clue what chemicals we had for today's experiment and me and Emmett just sat and stared at the blue, purple and green liquids sat in test tubes in front of us for at least a full minute before the song 'Chemicals Collide' by Boys Like Girls came into my head, I softly started to sing the song whilst willing the liquids to do something useful.

I got a couple addictions  
But I swear that I'm coming clean  
I got a new way of thinking  
Yeah, you're bringing out the best in me

I got a bit of a history  
But you're telling me that you don't care  
I've been a bit of a mystery  
The only thing that I could find around tonight was you  
So come on, come on  
You want to

[CHORUS]:  
Shut your eyes  
And feel the chemicals collide  
You and I tonight  
You're the sugar in my high  
Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
Stars and satellites  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life

I got a couple of problems  
A thousand puzzles runnin' through my head  
But I think that you could solve them  
You're always just one step ahead

I've had a couple heartbreaks  
But you're telling me that it's all right  
'Cause all the others were mistakes  
Yeah, I think this time I finally got it right with you  
So come on, come on  
You want to

[CHORUS]

The morning is breaking  
And your heart is shaking  
I remember how it feels right now  
And we're lost in the moment  
The sky is exploding  
Just keep on floating

[CHORUS]

Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
And I feel so alive  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life

Emmett looked at me as if I'd just had the best idea in the world, all I had done was sing a song, what's so amazing about that. As if Emmett could read my mind he said,

"You never said you could sing?"

"You never asked." I retaliated.

"Touché. But you just gave me the best idea!"

"And what was that?" I asked, getting intrigued with what his mind, which I was learning was very similar to mine, had come up with.

"We should mix the chemicals together and see what happens!" he said excitedly. That is one of the best ideas he has had the whole time I've known him.

We put the beaker in front of the tubes and I carefully put all three test tubes into my hands, I tilted them a little bit as if I was going to tip them in then I looked at Emmett and we counted down from 3.

"One... Two... THREE!" as soon as we had shouted three I tipped the liquids into the beaker and watched them start to mix. Once they had started to settle in the bottom of the beaker a foam started to build on top and made its way to the top of the beaker. Once it had reached the rim it started to overflow, the table was covered in the greeny-blue foam when the bell rang and me and Emmett bolted from the room waiting for Alice just outside the door. We were laughing so hard we didn't realise Alice had dragged us to our second lesson of the day.

"You do realise Demi and Rosalie are going to kill you two when they find out, right?" she said

Shit. Uh oh I didn't think of that.

**-after class-lunch time-**

**Demi's POV**

"Ermm, Hey. You are Natasha and Demi right?"

We nodded to say that, yes, we were.

"Oh well, I'm Mike and this is Erik... I was wondering if you would like to come eat with us... in the cafeteria?"

"No, we are fine thank you. We just want some piece and quiet. Plus Mike, I don't think you're girlfriend, Jessica would be too happy."

They nodded and started to walk away. Tasha pulled some music sheets out of the bag and started to show me the new song she had written. I pulled my guitar from behind me just before Tasha handed my a music sheet with my part on it and she had the piano part. I noticed that Damon and Jesse had come to sit above us in the tree and that we were gaining a small audience of our classmates but neither of us cared. She handed me two sheets with the lyrics on. I quickly, too quickly for our classmates to see, passed on of the sheets up to the boys. Tasha had written two versions of the same song... one for the band to play and one which is just acoustic. She pulled her keyboard from behind her and turned it on.

"The song is called my Immortal."

I nodded and we started playing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me_

By now almost the whole school were stood around us. Jesse and Damon jumped down from the tree. Damon come to sit down next to me while Jesse sat down and then crawled over to Tasha. Jesse kissed Tasha and she smiled while me and Damon began to complain about lovey-dovey creeps, as per usual.

It seems that the other kids at the school were quite disturbed by the kiss... since we were supposed to be family and all. Jasper appeared out of what appeared to be nowhere, and explained that only Me and Tasha were their cousins... the boys just tagged along to the Cullen's house because their girlfriends went.

Then the bell went. We all went our separate ways, back to class.

**Demi's pov**

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE STUPID AND I HATE YOU! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY DOG... GET LOST!"

"I DIDNT MEAN TO ALMOST KILL PAUL!"

By now all of the Cullen's, Jesse and Tasha had come in. We were arguing and shouting for about another half an hour and everyone was clearly interested since they hadn't moved an inch except for their heads whipping back and forth to follow our screaming contest. I'm surprised that they haven't given themselves whip-lash.

The fight had started to get slightly physical. I was on top of Damon punching and kicking him. He was trying to fight back but couldn't. Suddenly he jumped up.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I didn't really mean it... I never did... But I still felt kind of bad for saying it.

"YEAH, WELL, I HATE YOU TOO, BITCH!" He screamed back. I knew that he didn't mean it either but it still hurt to hear him say that.

"FUCK YOU." I shouted, kicking him in the nuts.

"AHH, FOR FUCKS SAKE. WILL YOU BLOODY MARRY ME..?."

Where had _that_ come from? I could almost feel my eyes turn bright pink, showing the love I felt _deep_ down. Everyone seemed pretty shocked as they had stopped everything they were doing and were just sat watching us with wide, dumb-struck eyes. I didn't know how to answer... I was just as shocked as everyone else.

_**Dun dun duuuuuuuun...**_

_**How will she answer..?.**_

_**What a way to propose right..?. Only Damon... and maybe Emmett.**_

_**please review. x... How do you think Demi should answer..?.**_

**I think she should say yes then hit him... what do you think?**

**Anyway please please please give a little love to the little button with review on it... and maybe while your doing that you can add this story to your faves?**

**anyway hope you enjoyed it!**

**heres the mood list... the twins eyes change colour when they have a diffrent mood...**

**bright red - angry**

**bright blue - sad**

**greeny blue - calm**

**black - hungy (obviously)**

**purple - playful (tasha)**

**bright green - playful (demi)**

**pink - loving, caring**

**dark red - lust**

**white - emotionless**

**yellow - happy, amused**

**dark blue - depressed**

**orange with gold speckles - hyper**

**stormy grey - fustration**

**brown - (we are) confused**

**sparkly silver - friendly, using confusion power**

**dirty gold - unfocused**

**kaleidescope - hateful**

**twinkly - awe**

**flashing neon - intoxicated**

**baby blue - calm**

**our powers are:**

**demi and tasha - confusion and telekinesis**

**jesse - can control the weather**

**damon - has no scent and invisibility**


	4. memory lane

**The secret Volturi Princesses.**

**Hey everyone. x.**

**sorry it has been so long since the last update, we have both been really busy. x.**

**but better late than never right..?.**

**Btw, I would just like to say that although Demi + Tasha are very old vampires, you know... main family and stuff... very old... Jesse and Damon are fairly young... they have only been vampires for a few years. x.**

**:D**

**anyways... read and review. x.**

**Tasha. x.**

**hey. ********I don't like authors notes so I'm just gunna say we weren't busy Tasha's laptop just broke and she didn't tell me until it got fixed so yeah... we could have just used mine but she's weird like that... anyway if I ent told you already I've changed my pen-name from whatever it was before to ... btw this is a flashback chapter... for those of you you who actually read these... * cough cough * Izzy * cough cough ***

**Demi. **

**Damon's POV**

_Her eyes turned a bright, beautiful pink, a colour I don't get to see very often. I loved it. It showed the love she clearly felt for me, but kept hidden. I smiled at her, standing back up to my full height, which was only slightly taller than Demi. She smiled back at me and before I knew it she was right in front of me. I leaned down slowly and kissed her. Her hands slowly creeped around my neck while mine slipped around her waist. I didn't notice anyone around me until Emmett shouted;_

_"Get a room!"_

_We jumped apart and glared at him until he hid behind Rosalie. I took Demi's hand and asked again._

_"Demi Rivers... Will you marry me..?." She gave me a huge smile, her eyes still pink, and she nodded. I smiled huge and kissed her again before dragged her up to our room and away from prying eyes._

**Jesse's POV**

_It was sweet to see them together and actually showing their love. For once. Although... as great as it was that they were getting married, it clashed with my plans to propose. Damn. _

_I looked up to see Edward staring at me. Are you reading my thoughts? He nodded. I glared at him and he just shrugged. I started thinking up very imaginative ways to kill Edward, a skill I picked up from the twins, which made him flinch and leave the room. I smiled to myself feeling victorious, then started thinking up new ways to propose to Tasha._

**Alice's POV**

_I smiled as I saw my vision. A very... unconventional wedding for the most unconventional couple going-Demi and Damon. It was sweet... in its own little way. Following shortly after that I saw Tasha and Jesse getting married. Now, this was an extremely conventional wedding, as they are a conventional couple. I smiled at that thought. _

_I realised then, that although the twins are exactly the same in some ways... in others they are complete opposites._

**The next day****- Tasha's POV**

Uurgh, school. Again. I really want to go home now, but I do like living with the Cullen's, but they are forcing us to go to school. I sighed which caught my sister's attention. She looked so happy after last night. Damon had given her an engagement ring which, being the unconventional fiancée she is, she wore on a chain around her neck. When she is actually married she will probably wear it on her finger but for now she likes it as a necklace and, hey, I'm not gunna fight her. She is too stubborn. Well, I am the same, which means it is useless for us to fight each other because no-one will win, it will just go on forever and trust me, it will.

I broke out of my thoughts, noticing that Jasper and Demi were dragging me to my class.

"It is shocking that a vampire can be completely unaware of their surroundings." Jasper whispered. I laughed and ran forward to walk with Demi.

We entered the classroom with all the girls glaring at us, and all the guys leering at us. We took our seats and started talking to Jasper.

"You don't talk much in class, do you?" we asked in unison as usual. It seemed that everyone in class was listening in.

"No." was the simple answer we received.

"Well... that was a nice detailed answer." Demi replied.

I giggled slightly and high-fived my twin. We both laughed at the look on Jaspers face... he had obviously not spent much time with twins before.

**Jesse's POV**

English class. Our class assignment was to write about the best moment in our lives. I looked over to Rosalie who said she was writing about the day she found Emmett after he was mauled by a bear. I nodded and asked Edward. He had decided to write about the day when Carlisle adopted him into the family, and he met Alice. I nodded again and began thinking about what I should write about. Maybe, the day I first met Tasha.

_Flashback_

_I was with my friend. He said he was new to town and he needed showing around. He had pale skin, bright blood-red eyes and dark hair. He was called Demitri. I was at his apartment practising my guitar when I heard shouting._

_"UURGH! GO HOME NATASHA! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?"_

_"I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT DAD IS LOOKING FOR YOU AND FELIX, something about a broken vase in the library..."_

_"YOU BLAMED ME FOR IT AGAIN?"_

_"Yeah, well, Felix is in trouble too, Demi has gone to get him." I walked around the corner to see the most beautiful creature in the world smiling sweetly at Demitri. I couldn't help but stare. I barely noticed that I still had my guitar with me. _

_"Ooh, music, can I play too?"_

_Before anyone could answer her she grabbed both our hands and dragged us back into the music room. She stood behind the keyboard, handed Demitri his drumsticks and handed out some sheet music from her bag. I quickly scanned the sheet and smiled when I read the lyrics._

_"Did you write this?" I asked quietly._

_"Yeah, do you like it, Jesse?"_

_"Yes, I do... How did you know my name?"_

_"I know lots of things."_

_I smiled at her and then started to play the song._

**(Boys Like Girls – Five minutes to midnight)**

**Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke**  
**Fast lives are stuck in the undertow**  
**But you know the places I wanna go**  
**Cause oh oh oh**  
**I've got a sickness, you've got the cure**  
**You've got the spark I've been lookin' for**  
**And I've got a plan, we walk out the door**

**You know you wanna**  
**Just let go**  
**It's time to roll down the windows**  
**Sing it oh oh**  
**Yeah all we need so here we go**

**Turn it up**  
**It's five minutes to midnight**  
**You're coming home with me tonight**  
**I can't get enough**  
**Shakin' me up**  
**Turn it up**  
**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**  
**You see our name in city lights**  
**We'll make the clock stop**  
**Make your heart drop and come alive**

**We could**  
**Pack up and leave all our things behind**  
**No fact or fiction or storyline**  
**Cause I need you more than just for tonight**  
**You're oh oh all I care**  
**I can't stop my breathing in**  
**I'm weak and you were my medicine**  
**I won't stop till I am under your skin**

**You know you wanna**  
**Just let go**  
**It's time to roll down the windows**  
**Sing it oh oh**  
**Yeah all we need so here we go**

**Turn it up**  
**It's five minutes to midnight**  
**You're coming home with me tonight**  
**I can't get enough**  
**Shakin' me up**  
**Turn it up**  
**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**  
**You see our name in city lights**  
**We'll make the clock stop**  
**Make your heart drop and come alive**

**And when the clock strikes twelve**  
**Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?**  
**Cause you know I never will**  
**I think we should strike a match**  
**We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts**  
**We can make the time stand still**

**Turn it up**  
**It's five minutes to midnight**  
**You're coming home with me tonight**  
**I can't get enough**  
**Shakin' me up**  
**Turn it up**  
**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**  
**You see our name in city lights**  
**We'll make the clock stop**  
**Make your heart drop and come alive**

**Turn it up**  
**It's five minutes to midnight**  
**You're coming home with me tonight**  
**I can't get enough**  
**Shakin' me up**  
**Turn it up**  
**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**  
**You see our name in city lights**  
**We'll make the clock stop**  
**Make your heart drop and come alive**

_I smiled at her before looking at the clock, realising I was late for work and running out of the front door._

_For the next couple of weeks we grew closer and eventually started dating. I fell for her hard and fast... until an awful day. I was on my way to meet her, and I was going to be late so I ran across the road without looking. The café where I was supposed to be meeting her was just across the road. I saw her rat at a table and just ran straight across, I couldn't see anything but her. Then I was hit. The car was driving too fast and sent me straight over the roof landing on the road behind the car, effectively breaking almost every bone in my body. I opened my eyes to find Tasha stood above me. She whispered in my ear but I couldn't hear what she said. When I woke up, I was in Demitri's apartment and Demitri was stood over me, blood covering his mouth. I was scared at first until Tasha walked in, followed by two others I didn't know, who were introduced to me as Demi and Felix. _

_"Jesse... are you ok? Do you remember me?"_

_"Tasha" I whispered. She smiled._

_"That's me... ermm... come with me... I am going to have to explain some things to you."_

_She told me that I was dead... that I was a vampire and so was she. I was so confused at first, I was terrified, but I blindly followed her into this world and I knew instantly that I would follow her blindly out of it. I guess that's why they say 'love is blind'. And let me tell you, they couldn't be more right._

_End flashback_

I decided that when I wrote my story I would leave out the bits about vampires and death... and would just right that I woke up in hospital, with her sat next to me... it is alot less sappy and sweet but it is more believable, well... for humans anyway.

******Emmett POV**

I was walking to second period gym with Demi and Damon. They went back to normal after they _finally_ removed themselves from their room this morning. I mean _seriously_, you heard their door open and you expect them to come downstairs all lovey-dovey and shit, but nooooo, they come downstairs sitting at different sides of the room telling each other how much they hate the other. It was really funny though...

_flashback_

"_I hate you so fucking much, you bastard." sneered Demi as she and Damon walked into the room. Her eyes looking like a kaleidoscope. I wonder what that emotion is. I'm guessing it's hate but who knows._

"_Yeah the feelings mutual, fucking shrew." Damon sneered back equally as hateful. Everyone looked at them shocked, even Tasha and Jesse. I guess this was new for them. Demi came and sat to the right of me whilst Damon went and sat to the left of Rosie who was to the left of me. We looked at each other awkwardly, not sure if we should move._

_Paul come bounding into the room then and landed on Demi's lap proceeding in falling asleep whilst standing up leaning against her. Weird dog-wolf-thing. I looked towards the dog-wolf-thing and noticed Demi had no ring on her finger, just as I was going to bring it up Alice did._

"_Hey Demi, where's your ring?" which made Demi turn towards Damon. Knowing a confrontation between them was coming up I looked towards Rosie, asking with my eyes if we should get up, she just shook her head minutely so no one else could see and shrunk back into the couch, me following straight after._

"_Yes Damon. _Where _is my ring?" she asked, her eyes a bright red. A colour we have all guessed is anger._

_Damon looked scared before quickly darting to the kitchen after telling us he'd be back in a minute. We sat still as we heard the kitchen draw containing the cutlery open and close before we heard the bending of metal. The bending of the metal carried on for a good five minutes until he came strolling back in the room and pulled Demi off of the couch. He yanked her left arm up by the hand and roughly shoved the metal onto her ring finger to which she immediately pulled it off and thread it onto the bare chain that hung around her neck. After she had reattached the necklace to her neck she lifted the ring and looked at it curiously for a minute before launching herself and Damon with pink twinkly eyes and kissing him passionately before bitch slapping him. Damon just rolled his eyes before kissing her again and pulled her out the front door only popping his head in to tell us we were going to be late for school._

_We rushed outside to the cars to find them smiling at each other. Fucking weird shits. One minute they hate each other, one minute they are lovey-dovey like the rest of us, except Jazz, and then the next they are fucking like rabbits on crack. You can't win!_

_End flashback_

Looks like we are going to have lots of fun with the twins, Jesse and Damon in our family.

After the amazingness that was gym with Damon and Demi we split up and made our way to our next class, only to find we had the next class together aswell, we all looked at each other before walking into the classroom in fits of giggles causing everyone in the room to look at us, thankfully the teacher wasn't in there yet so we still had a bit of time to calm ourselves down before getting ready to learn how to read a book_. Again._ Well not literally because they teach you how to read in kindergarten and thank god we don't have to go back there, a group of kids that look about 17 having nap time without actually sleeping. Yeah 'cause that wouldn't be weird.

We sat down at a desk at the back of the classroom and took a minute to calm down, not a second after we calmed down the English teacher, Mr. Mason, came stumbling through the door babbling about a new assignment we had for the day. We had to write about the best moment in our lives or something like that. I chose to write about when Rosie found me being mauled by a bear in the forest, I just wont put that it was over 70 years ago and that she got Carlisle to change me into a vampire. I wonder what Damon and Demi are going to write about.

**Damon POV**

Hmmmm. I wonder what I could write about? I could write about the day that I scor- nope, that's not good enough. How about... no that's not good enough either. Ha! I could write about the day I met Demi, yeah that could work, I mean it _was_ the best day of my life...

_flashback_

_It was an early morning someday in the week, I'll find out the day later it's way to early to know anything yet except my need for coffee which I have ran out of. I walked into the coffee shop on the corner of my street and ordered the usual. A coffee. Simple yet delicious. I'd sat down at a table in the corner of the shop when I heard, what looked like a couple, arguing. The man was tall, muscle-y and had dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a simple black muscle shirt and blue jeans quite similar to my own white v neck t-shirt and blue jeans covered in holes. He looked like he was annoyed at the women in front of him. She was beautiful, so beautiful I don't know how anyone could ever be annoyed with her. That was what I thought until I actually got to know her. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a long sleeved blue chequered shirt unbuttoned on top and high top converse in the same colour as her shirt. She had long black hair with silver tips, green eyes and was wearing no make-up which made her look all the more beautiful. I stopped staring before they caught me and had me done for stalking or something, even though I stopped looking I still caught some of their conversation, I didn't mean to... well I did I just wanted to know more about the beautiful women sat two tables away from me._

"_Demi what are you doing here?" the man asked the women, I mean Demi._

"_Dad sent me and Tasha to get you and Demitri. Tasha obviously went to get Demitri and had the joy of coming to get you." Demi replied. So they're not a couple, they are brother and sister. Awesome._

"_I'm feeling the love midget."_

"_Hey I'm not a midget your just freakishly tall." she said whilst smacking the man who had yet to be named playfully in the arm._

"_So what did you and Tasha do this time to get me and Demitri in trouble again." he asked._

"_Well Felix, you caught me your good. We broke a vase in the library and immediately blamed it on you and D so dad said you had to come home in a couple of weeks." she told the man who I could now identify as Felix._

"_A couple of weeks? Are you sure, usually he wants us back the next day." Felix said sounding shocked. I decided to stop listening then just in case I got caught eaves-dropping._

_I sat day-dreaming about the woman, Demi, sipping my now cold coffee for at least half an hour before I threw my coffee cup away and walked out the shop._

_End flashback_

I had to go back in because I forgot my wallet, I bumped into her stuttered a sorry, she laughed, called me cute, I told her I wasn't cute, she said prove it, I kissed her, she kissed me back. Then Felix ruined it by picking us both up and carrying us to his apartment, dropping us on his bed and telling us he'd be back back in to days and not to break anything. Demi got a mischievous smile on her face and revealed she was a vampire to me and that I was her mate and that she hated me. I told her I hated her too, we kissed some more, she broke a wall, I fell through the wall which resulted in me falling to my death because Felix's apartment was on the ninth floor. Idiot. Felix caught me at the bottom and bit me and here I am today.

**Hope you liked it. x.**

**Please review. x.**

**Tell us what you think. x.**

**Tasha. x.**

**What she said... I'm tired... ^**

**Demi.**


End file.
